


If I'm Rose, And You're Doc Scratch, Then Who's Flying This Plane?

by felinedetached



Category: Homestuck, Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinedetached/pseuds/felinedetached





	If I'm Rose, And You're Doc Scratch, Then Who's Flying This Plane?

anonymous [??] joined chat.  
anonymous [??] is now Doc Scratch [].  
anonymous [??] joined chat.  
anonymous [??] is now tentacleTherapist [TT].  
My name is a blank space baby  
And I'll write your name  
TT: Oh my god.  
TT: If I'm Rose, and you're Doc Scratch...  
TT: Then who's flying this plane?  
anonymous [??] joined chat.  
anonymous [??] is now gallowsCalibrator [GC].  
GC: 1 4M >:]  
TT: Do you even know how to fly planes?  
GC: Y3S.  
GC: 4T L34ST 1 TH1NK 1 DO  
TT: We're all going to die.  
GC: SHOULDN'T TH3 OMN1SC13NT D1CKSCR4TCH KNOW HOW TO FLY 4 PL4N3  
I seem to be incapable of typing in my signature white text.  
Regardless, I believe that I should be able to fly a plane.  
This matter should not be affected by the color of my text at all; it's as simple as pressing that button...there!  
GC: YOUR T3XT 1S WH1T3 YOU FUCK3R  
TT: We're all going to die.  
GC: 4S CLOS3 TO WH1T3 4S 1 C4N SM3LL  
TT: Time to take a page out of Dave's book and hide my problems behind headphones.  
What problems?  
My dearest Rose, I would dearly like to help you with any problems you may have.  
GC: H3R PROBL3M 1S TH1S PL4N3 1S GO1NG TO CR4SH.  
GC: 1M BL1ND. 1 H4V3 NO FUCK1NG 1D34 HOW TO FLY 4 PL4N3.  
TT: We're all going to die.  
TT: We are all going to die.  
Oh dear.  
GC: BY3 BY3, FUCK3RS.  
TT: Terezi, don't jump out of the... oh, too late.  
TT: She's a troll, she'll be fine.  
I see what you mean by we're all going to die.  
I see a mountain.  
TT: God dammit.  
TT: Well, looks like Terezi did have the best idea.  
TT: Bye, creepy cueball.  
tentacleTherapist [TT] disconnected.  
What.  
GC: H4H4HH4H4H4H4HH4H4H4HH4.  
gallowsCalibrator [GC] disconnected.  
Oh, shit.  
Doc Scratch [] disconnected.  
anonymous [??] joined chat.  
anonymous [??] is now Skulduggery Pleasant [SP].  
SP: Oh. Well, too late now.  
SP: They're dead.  
SP: Come on, Valkyrie. We have a world to save.  
Skulduggery Pleasant [SP] disconnected.  



End file.
